deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/Anton Chigurth Vs. Issak Sirko
A brutal battle is about to commence between to violent and sociopathic criminals of the US underground. ANTON CHIGURTH!!! '''The psychopathic wander of the southern US desert, killing virtually everybody who comes across him for unexplained reasons. Because they "see him", philosophical reasons, or maybe just because he can. He feels no pain, he will stop at nothing to kill his target '''VS. ISSAC SIRKO!!! '''An old sociopathic Ukranian British Mobster who killed his teacher at 14. For years Issac has killed anybody who gets in his way, and would ultimately become the one man who Dexter Morgan ever feared. Issac has grown large enough in the criminal udnerworld that he is tracked by INTERPOL. '''WHO. IS. DEADLIEST!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! Anton Chigurth (Represented by''' Hawk!!!) Anton Chigurth is the main antagonist of the novel and film No Country for Old Men. ''Chigurth is largely portrayed as an unstoppable force of death, killing virtually everybody he comes into contact with in the film, some without any seeming purpose or motivation what so ever. Anton is hired to retrieve a satchel of money by a Mexican Cartel, of whom he kills his contractors. He then begins a relentless chase of the man who stole it, Lewelyn Moss. Throughout his chase, Anton kills numerous people including other Mexicans, police officer, another bounty hunter, and several others. Weapons *'Remington 11-87: A semi-automatic shotgun. Anton will have eight 12 gauge rounds with him. *'Cattle Gun': You've all seen it *'Any Improved Weapon he can find' Isaak Sirko (Represented by CFP!!!) Isaak Sirko '''is a Ukrainian criminal and head of the Koshka Brotherhood. Born in Kiev, Isaak displayed early signs of sociopathic desires, being sent to a British boarding school for murdering his musical teacher. After his spell in boarding school, Isaak rose within the ranks of the Koshka Brotherhood, becoming one of their main leaders. When Sirko's subordinate and secret lover Viktor Bashkov was murdered by Dexter Morgan, Isaak went to the United States to hunt Dexter down. After a large game of cat-and-mouse with Dexter that involved multiple assassination attempts from both parties, Sirko is forced to work alongside Dexter because the Koshka Brotherhood sees Isaak as wasting their resources. Dexter agrees to work with Sirko, as his bodyguard is holding his lover Hannah McKay hostage. Despite their best efforts, Sirko is shot when his former employee George Novikov and is buried out at sea, where Viktor is buried as well. *Firearm: '''Makarov IJ70-17: Has with a chrome finish. A 7 round 9mm pistol. Issac will have two 8 round magazines. *'Any Improvised Weapon he can find'. X-factors Anton/X-factor/Issac 70/Skill/70 Issac is such a brutal killer that Debra Morgan dubbed him "The Terminator" after Dexter Morgan led him into a bar filled with his Colombian rivals, all the colombians pulled out their guns on him yet Issac killed every single one of them. Anton has displayed the same capabilities, killing 3 armed Mexicans as well as displaying a generally relentless attitude. 78/Experience/70 We don't know a lot about either of these guys' backgrounds. We know that Issac killed his teacher at 14, and presumably had been a criminal since before then. Anton's personality would not be able to function in normal society and likely had been a criminal for many years. While Issac may be the boss, he certainly had to break many legs and shoot many heads to climb his way to the top. But in Issac's case, many of his victims were likely unsuspecting or he had several people helping him. Anton on the other hand is clearly a loner, and likely has been in more gunfights considering he wouldn't know most of his victims. 80/Physicality/75 Both of these guys are in fine condition for men their age, but Anton gets this because the guy feels almost no motherfucking pain at all. At one point in the movie, he was in a car crash resulting in a bone sticking straight out of his arm. Anton crawled out of the car breathing deepyl but very calmly. He paid a kid to give him a shirt to be an armrest and walked away. Issak is also likely older than Anton, and gets less action than he does putting him in lesser condition. 73/Intelligence/80 Anton is a very mysterious mind, you don't really know what he's thinking or how he thinks. Issac displays intelligent planning and a good understanding of law. Anton appears to be a somewhat calculating killer, but not quite as intelligent as Issak who is constantly planning as a big time Miami Mob Boss. Voting/Notes *The Battle will take place in a villa Sirko has in New Mexico, he will have two bodyguards there of which Anton will kill giving him prep time. *Issak will know Anton's reputation and know he's coming for him. *A full vote is at least 5 /relevant/ and /true/ sentences. *A half vote is 3-4 /relevant/ and /true/ sentences. *Anything less doesn't count/ Category:Blog posts